Europa
Europa is the sixth moon of the planet Jupiter. Europa was discovered in 1610 by Galileo Galilei (and possibly independently by Simon Marius), and named after a mythical Phoenician noblewoman, Europa, who was courted by Zeus and became the queen of Crete. It is the smallest of the four Galilean moons. All of the humans that had discovered and observed the moon then had no knowledge of the extraterrestrial life that existed there, not expecting sentient life exposing themselves in the future. Yet, humans, as well as Europans would soon be involved in one of the most serious wars in Solar history. =Europan history= ''Aduark Niristrionarkov Adas'' Sentient Life Forms from Europa had developed technology capable of space travel in Gregorian BC 128. By Gregorian AD 67, they had planned to send the first manned (with Europans, not men) spacecraft to reach the Actrix Megdax Oranus, or Titan in Fifie Cicadionua (Europan Standard Language). This spacecraft, the Aduark Niristrionark, had set up a base on Titan. This successful mission paved the way to what became known as the Aduark Niristrionarkov Adas, in which the closest translation from ESL to English is Cosmic-Religiously-Appreciative Revolution. Europans had developed a self sustaining economy on their colony on Titan. ''Actrix Megdax Oranusov Shibornory'' The ''Actrix Megdax Oranusov Shibornory ''(Titanian Catastrophe) was a sudden event when all contact from Titanian Europans with Europa was broken off. This made it extremely difficult to maintain cosmic traffic. An economic recession on Europa ceased all forms of contact between the different branches of the Europan Species. Yet, one day in Gregorian AD 96, a spaceship crash-landed on Titan. These Europans formed another colony on the unoccupied hemisphere of Titan. They met up with the other colonists and reestablished contact with the Europa Europans. =Animals and Flora= Humans and other aliens are incapable of withstanding the radiation on Europa's surface, but any animal native to Europa can surface above the ice. The Europan superdivision of life consists mostly of fishlike, amphibioid and reptiloid organisms, yet stranger organisms that resemble both reptiles and mammals at once exist at the present and adapt to other enviroments quickly. Plants can survive anyware on Europa but are not as evolutionarily capable as the other forms of life on Europa. Below we have a list of subspecies of Europa Europans. *Europa Europans Europa Europans are the only rational species on Europa. They have considerably diversified, and have developed efficient interplanetary travel technologies. Although this term is used scientifically to refer to the entire species, it is sometimes used to distinguish those of the same species who live on Europa from those that live on Titan. :*Imperial Europan :*Arch Europan :*Tusked Europan :*Streamlined Europan Europan Standard Language Words *''Aduark'': Cosmic; of the Sky or Space *''Niristrionark'': Religious Appreciation; Philosophical Pride; Cultural Identity *''Adas'': Revolution; Change *''Actrix'': Potential *''Megdax'': Used to describe something that can be used to progress in development, growth or other positive qualities *''Fifie'': Europa *''Cicadio'': Standard; Basic *''Nua'': Language *''Shibornory'': Catastrophe; Severe Problem Prefixes and suffixes *''-ov'': used to denote an adjective *''-nua'': of a language =Europan History= Tarchos invasion on Titan Titan is populated with Tarchos, which is a mutated species of human descended from Xentrica's Archos. They have not established much contact with the Europans, as the Tarchos live on land, whereas the Europans live in water. Titan Base A is in the Western Hemisphere of Titan, closer to the first Europan colony. Human interaction Although this may be surprising to most people, it took humans six Earth years to be able to have a manned spacecraft sent to Europa after establishing contact with the Europans. The reason behind this is that it was difficult to create equipment that would be capable of keeping humans safe from the dangerous radiation surrounding Europa's surface. As soon as humans had started placing colonies on Europa, they had began to develop more trust in the Europan race. Gradually, this trust had developed into an alliance between species. Solar War A frustrating month in Solar history had prepared the Europa Europans for extraterrestrial war. The Europan Executive and Legislative Authority had declared war on the Martians in order to protect its alliance with the Human race. Europa's participation in the war was considerably costly, yet stimulated the Europa-Titanian economy to such an extent that their participation in any future war would lead to devastating catastrophe on the opponent's part. See also *Intelligent Life Forms: This page features an illustration of a Europan, as well as other Solar species.